El desconocido de la playa
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Aquiles había encontrado el lugar ideal para ordenar sus pensamientos: una playa solitaria...pero, al parecer, no es el único que sabe de aquel lugar; hay alguien más que va allí con frecuencia solo a contemplar el mar. (Insinuación de slash. A/H).


**El desconocido de la playa.**

.

 **N.A:** Hay tres cosas que me gustaría decir. La primera es que me doy por vencida con el tema de los títulos, realmente soy un asco en ellos. No se me ocurre nada bueno, y ya.

La segunda es una especie de confesión: estoy profunda, absoluta e irremediablemente "enamorada" de esta ship. Se ha convertido en mi última obsesión y me ha golpeado tan duro como lo hizo el AluGra en su momento. Yo simplemente los amo, y no hay mucho más que decir de ello. Ah sí, tal vez quejarme del poco material que hay y las escasas posibilidades de encontrar algo nuevo. Creo que a mi alma shippeadora le gusta sufrir(?).

Y la última es otra confesión: realmente no me gustó la película Troy, me aburre verla y siempre acabo cambiando la tv. Pero me encanta Eric Bana y su Héctor me enamoró. Comencé a shippear A/H por la canción de Warcry (sí, absolutamente nada que ver con el tema, jaja).

En fin. Allá va mi primer Aquiles/Héctor. Me disculpo anticipadamente si esto resulta demasiado OoC, pero debía sacármelos de la cabeza un momento para dedicarme a escribir otras cosas.

* * *

Estaba vagando cuando dio con aquel rincón de playa. Apartado, escondido tras los muros de rocas en apariencia hoscos e impenetrables; un oasis de arena blanca y olas azules que llegaban a romperse contra las piedras para morir envueltas en una bruma blanca de espuma que se quedaba unos segundos enredada entre la arena y luego regresaba al mar para continuar su ir y venir sobre las aguas. Rompiéndose, renaciendo.

Desde entonces, Aquiles había hecho de ese rincón su lugar.

Cuando ni las conversaciones con Briseida, Odiseo o incluso con Patroclo funcionaban para ahuyentar de él ese malestar que parecía perseguirle incansablemente, hastiándole la cabeza con preguntas sin respuesta, el guerrero optaba por ir a vagar. Caminaba más allá del campamento y recorría a pie las largas costas de las playas troyanas, examinando en la soledad y el murmullo del mar aquellas interrogantes ¿qué hacía allí, en medio de una guerra, sin siquiera luchar en ella? ¿cómo iba a conseguir la gloria eterna prometida por su madre si no estaba en el campo de batalla? Pero, ¿por qué pelear una guerra que no le importaba en lo absoluto? Agamenón era un idiota, al igual que su hermano Menelao. Peleando por su orgullo herido. Muriendo a manos de un príncipe.

Héctor.

Y entonces sus pensamientos volvían -una y otra vez- hacia la misma persona: el célebre guardián de Troya. El poderoso Héctor. El invencible Héctor, como algunos griegos murmuraban por lo bajo, reunidos alrededor de una hoguera luego de haber quemado a sus muertos después de otra batalla agotadora. Troya no solo se mantenía inalcanzable gracias a sus murallas, también lo hacía gracias al valor de su príncipe heredero, posiblemente el mejor general que la ciudad hubiese dado a luz.

Héctor, aquel que prometía ser un digno rival.

Tal vez era por eso que él se quedaba, huía de la marcha. Sabía que, en un momento u otro, ambos acabarían enfrentándose. Lo esperaba. Pero, aunque el hecho de cruzar espadas con el famoso general troyano fuese apetecible e hiciera florecer en él sus ansias primitivas de guerrero, lo cierto es que no tenía motivos concretos para desear matar al hombre. Simplemente era su adversario en el otro bando. Un enemigo honorable al que sería digno derrotar. Tal vez eso dejaría su nombre grabado en los anaqueles de la historia.

Fue en esas excursiones en solitario cuando llegó al final de la playa y se topó con el muro de rocas levantadas a su paso. Decidió escalarlas más por maña que por curiosidad. La superficie negra brillaba al sol y el paisaje al otro lado no prometía ser más que el agua golpeando con fuerza bruta la base del peñasco en un esfuerzo eterno por carcomerlo, pero Aquiles subió de todos modos; al menos podría ver el mar desde una altura privilegiada.

Pero el paisaje resultó ser de otra manera. No había olas estrellándose furiosas contra las piedras negras y brillantes, en vez de eso la arena blanca se extendía en un brazo estrecho de playa sembrado de rocas solitarias plantadas como al azar del destino, y corría silenciosa a abrazarse con las aguas azules que lamían la orilla. Tranquilo y apacible.

Y así fue como acabó volviendo a ese lugar cada vez que necesitaba conectarse y desenmarañar el remolino de enredados pensamientos e ideas que le rondaban en la cabeza.

Y entonces, un día, lo vio. Un hombre solitario sentado en la arena frente a las aguas.

El griego frunció el ceño, molesto. Se suponía que ese rincón era especial, algo descubierto solo por él. Nadie más debía saber de su existencia. Dudaba que alguien quisiese -o pudiese- subir el escarpado muro de rocas solo para saber qué había del otro lado. Solo él. Entonces nadie debería estar ahora sentado en las mismas arenas en las que él solía sentarse.

De todos modos, decidió observarlo a la distancia, un poco contrariado aún con la presencia extraña.

El intruso llevaba una túnica sencilla, y sobre ella una armadura de cuero simple. Calzaba sandalias y tenía el cabello largo y rizado. Estaba sentado observando el mar sin hacer nada más. Semi oculto tras una roca, Aquiles comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿por qué estaba allí ese hombre sin hacer nada? Pero luego concluyó que era exactamente lo mismo que él hacía: sentarse a observar el mar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Quizás aquel desconocido estuviese en sus mismas condiciones…

La tarde fue cayendo y el sol dio reflejos dorados al mar reluciente. Las aguas azules vibraban en tonos anaranjados haciendo de la vista todo un espectáculo. El líder de los mirmidones alternaba sus miradas entre la puesta de sol ante sus ojos y el intruso al otro lado de la roca que le servía de parapente. Debía mantener al extraño dentro de su enfoque, pero la vista del mar tornándose cada vez más naranja, casi rojo, le hizo olvidarse del asunto por un largo momento. Cuando volvió a escrutar al extraño, éste ya no estaba. Dio un vistazo de reconocimiento a su alrededor rápidamente, tratando de descubrir la posible presencia. Quizás el otro lo hubiese visto y le asechara. Pero las huellas marcadas en la arena indicaban el camino contrario. Aquiles frunció las cejas, inseguro de la decisión a tomar. Finalmente acabó dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

Dos días después volvió a verlo: en la misma posición, observando en silencio el ir y venir de las aguas. Esta vez, Aquiles le observó mejor.

Si se trataba de un griego podría acercarse y hablarle, incluso lo ahuyentaría de ser necesario y así recuperaría la exclusividad del lugar. Aunque de ser así, el hombre seguramente abandonaría con solo verle. Nadie osaría enfrentarse a él, mucho menos por un mísero pedazo de playa solitaria.

Y si era un troyano…bueno, ya se vería.

Pero no pudo dilucidar si era lo uno o lo otro, y se quedó observándolo de lejos, en silencio, esperando por algún movimiento que nunca se presentó.

.

Los paseos al atardecer se volvieron cotidianos. No solo los hacía cuando necesitaba estar a solas, ahora eran cosa de todos los días. A determinada hora, Aquiles desaparecía de la carpa y del campamento. Patroclo no intentó preguntar a dónde se dirigía, mucho menos Briseida. Le dejaban tranquilo, sin preguntas que sabía no iba a responder. Y él se sentaba frente a las olas, con la espalda apoyada contra una roca, esperando algo de lo cual no tenía ni la menor idea. Solo.

A los días, su compañero misterioso estaba ahí de nuevo.

Esta vez, el hombre estaba descalzo, tenía los pies hundidos en la arena y los brazos cruzaban flojos por sobre las rodillas desnudas. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Oculto en una roca más cerca, Aquiles trató de escrutar sus facciones, pero a esa distancia solo podía ver los rizos oscuros mecidos por la brisa marina azotándole la cara. El hombre no los apartó, quizá por comodidad o porque en realidad sería una maniobra inútil, Aquiles no estaba seguro. Y entonces, el extraño se había desemperezado, levantándose y desvistiéndose sin prisas. Primero el peto de cuero de la armadura, luego la falda, y finalmente la túnica tejida. Aquiles observó el cuerpo tonificado emerger tras la tela blanca, la espalda ancha y la cintura estrecha, las piernas robustas, totalmente desnudo. El sol bañó su piel bronceada mientras caminaba hacia las aguas y lo único en lo que el guerrero pudo pensar es que eso era algo agradable de ver.

Por la noche, en el silencio de su carpa, sus pensamientos volvieron al desconocido de la playa. Le intrigaba. Quería saber quién era, qué hacía allí, cómo había llegado, qué cosas pensaba mientras miraba las aguas. En resumidas cuentas, saber cuál era el motivo que le llevaba a sentarse frente al oleaje del mar y estar así, solo con sus pensamientos. Tal vez eso le serviría para esclarecer sus propias dudas.

Estaba decidido. La próxima vez, él lo abordaría.

No volvió a encontrarlo. Ni ese día, ni el siguiente y ni aún en toda la semana. Y luego, ahí estaba nuevamente. La figura bronceada bañándose en las aguas azules.

Esa noche soñó con él. Soñó que se acercaba, le hablaba. Soñó que la figura morena tenía un rostro y le miraba, respondía a su llamado. Que los rizos oscuros se mecían con gracia cuando el desconocido le invitaba a bañarse junto a él. Pero no pudo recordar la forma de su cara al día siguiente.

Sentado en medio de la carpa, con el ceño fruncido en concentración mientras limpiaba una espada, Aquiles decidió que la próxima vez sería diferente. Iba a acercarse, sabría de quién se trataba, no importaba si era griego o troyano. Le hablaría al hombre moreno.

.

.

Aquiles se acercó a pasos lentos, pero seguros. La figura ante él continuaba inmóvil, sin dar señales de haberle oído, pero él estaba seguro de que el hombre sabía de su presencia. Se detuvo a unos cuántos pasos.

―¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El silencio siguió a su pregunta. Aquiles se estaba preguntando si en realidad se trataría de algún soldado troyano y no le había entendido el idioma, pero antes de que añadiera algo más o que incluso echara mano a la daga colgando en el cinturón de su falda el otro habló.

―Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

El acento era un poco espeso, obviamente el griego no era su idioma natal. Troyano, entonces. Aquiles medio se sonrió.

―Estás en el lado griego de la playa, amigo ―picó― y yo pregunté primero. Creo que me merezco el derecho a una respuesta en primer lugar.

La estocada tuvo su efecto, el otro se tensó visiblemente por unos segundos mientras respondía, aún sin darle la cara.

―Estoy en la playa de mi país. Que ustedes la ocupen no quiere decir que sea vuestra ―la respuesta contundente, filosa, solo ensanchó la sonrisa del guerrero. No buscaba una pelea, en realidad el desconocido le intrigaba más en otro sentido, pero si el hombre era capaz de ofrecerle un buen reto él no lo rechazaría. Sería algo que le quitaría el tedio, al menos. Aunque solo tuviese consigo una daga. Decidió seguir adelante, llevarlo a sus márgenes. Chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

―Creí que los troyanos eran más educados…

―Creí que los griegos no se andaban con rodeos.

Esta vez, Aquiles se rió sinceramente.

Pasó la mano callosa por sus cabellos, inhalando con libertad el aire marino que entró a raudales a refrescarle los pulmones y lo dejó salir silbando. Observó la espalda de su interlocutor, la posición aparentemente relajada…aunque solo en apariencia, él sabía bien que el otro estaba en alerta. Ante la menor provocación el hombre ante él saltaría y se daría vuelta para sostener su ataque. ¿Podría? Aquiles estrechó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza, sopesando las ideas y a su adversario. Los músculos bronceados se reflejaban tensos, preparados. La túnica de lana cruda se aferró a una cintura atlética, sujeta mediante una soga delgada; las piernas firmes listas para elevarse como un resorte, el cabello rizado meciéndose con la brisa. Creía reconocer esa cabellera, haberla visto en otro lado antes. Si bien todos los troyanos eran bronceados y de cabellos oscuros, no todos lo llevaban de ese largo, mucho menos con las cuentas prendadas en él…sí, Aquiles lo recordaba de alguna parte. O quizás el recuerdo provenía falsamente de los días que llevaba observando al hombre en silencio, o de las noches que lo soñaba.

Enderezó la cabeza, sacudió los pensamientos fuera. Por esa vez –esa única vez- desecharía la opción de una pelea. Solo quería saber cómo era el rostro del extraño de la playa.

Inició su movimiento soltándose el peto atado a los costados.

―Bueno, hermano ―comenzó a decir, mientras sacaba la cabeza de la pieza de cuero y la dejaba caer a un lado, sus ojos nunca abandonando la figura del hombre mientras seguía con la túnica-― no deseo pelear contigo. Solo estoy curioso por saber con quién comparto este rincón que hasta hace poco me parecía único para mí ―se desató las sandalias, los dedos de sus pies se hundieron en la arena tibia. Disfrutó la sensación del mismo modo que él disfrutó la caricia del sol en toda la piel expuesta―. Espero que no te molestes si me doy un chapuzón frente a ti.

Tal como Aquiles había sospechado, la reacción del otro no se hizo esperar. El troyano se levantó con rapidez, girándose para enfrentarlo. Estuvo a punto de recoger la daga abandonada, pero suprimió el impulso. Él había dicho que no quería pelear, así que en su lugar esperó paciente a que el hombre moreno estuviese del todo girado, y ahí estaba el rostro que llevaba días ansiando conocer: una mandíbula firme cubierta por una barba bien cuidada, nariz recta, rizos oscuros cayendo sobre las sienes, sombreando los ojos marrones. El mejor guerrero de Troya. El príncipe heredo de la corona.

Héctor.

La sonrisa felina se deslizó por los labios del líder mirmidón al reconocer a su adversario. De entre todos los hombres posibles… hizo un ademán con los hombros.

―Estoy sorprendido ―reconoció, sin quitarle los ojos de encima―. No esperaba encontrarme con el príncipe en un lugar así.

Héctor frunció el ceño cuando la identidad del hombre saltó a su memoria a la vez. La carta de oro de los griegos.

―Tampoco esperaba ver al famoso Aquiles tomando un baño frente a mí ―señaló.

El rubio soltó una carcajada breve, consciente de su altiva desnudez. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―No siempre hay tiempo para algo así ―explicó―. Debo aprovecharlo al máximo.

Por la mirada en esos intrigantes ojos azules, Héctor no supo con seguridad si se refería al baño o no. El guerrero griego avanzó, pasando justo a su lado; él se tensó inconscientemente. Había visto al hombre pelear, podía atacarlo aún sin llevar nada encima; calculó con rapidez sus posibilidades de lucha y de sobrevivencia, y llegó al mismo resultado desalentador: el griego era, en palabras simples, una máquina asesina. Fuerza bruta, astucia y rapidez bajo el marco musculoso del cuerpo tonificado. Sería realmente difícil luchar contra él, y si Héctor era sincero consigo mismo, él dudaba de su posible victoria.

Pero al margen de sus precipitadas conclusiones, Aquiles no parecía tener esos planes en mente. Se detuvo un momento, sus hombros casi tocándose.

―Pensemos en este encuentro como una tregua ―habló lento, acariciando las palabras, y cuando estaba a punto de internarse más en las aguas, agregó― .Si deseas, puedes unirte a mí en el baño, Príncipe.

Héctor apretó la mandíbula tensa, viendo al guerrero rubio perderse tras la capa de agua y luego emerger una vez más. El sol le daba destellos brillantes a sus cabellos empapados y su imagen era digna de cualquier grabado del mismo Apolo. Aunque su cuerpo era centímetros más corto que el suyo, esa espalda ancha y los brazos marcados prometían tener una fuerza descomunal. El príncipe tragó saliva, incómodamente consciente de la sequedad repentina de su garganta. Parpadeó con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza para ahuyentar cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Carraspeó.

Procurando indiferencia, dio media vuelta para marcharse: Quizás en otro momento.

Aquiles le vio alejarse por la playa arrastrando tras de sí la armadura de cuero abandonada un poco más allá, sobre la arena. No volteó a verlo ni siquiera una vez; caminaba a paso firme, con la espalda recta, como si deliberadamente se obligara a no mirar atrás.

El guerrero estrechó los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en los dedos expandirse a través de sus brazos hasta su estómago, similar a la sensación que le embargaba cuando se enfrentaba a una anhelada batalla, y el vivo deseo de encontrarse con el príncipe otra vez se hizo un lugar en su cerebro.

La próxima vez, eso sí, él no lo dejaría escapar.

.

.

Héctor no regresó a la playa.

Aquiles volvió al campo de batalla.

Y allí, en medio de un mar de hombres armados que chocaban entre sí apoyándose o matándose, el líder griego se encontró frente a frente con el general troyano. El príncipe endureció el ceño y apretó los labios, preparándose para defender su vida en la gran batalla; el mirmidón sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose como un gato que acecha un canario. O un león al acecho de un caballo, en este caso.

Esta vez, el príncipe no se le escaparía.

Esta vez, el guardián de Troya iba a acabar dentro de su tienda de campaña.

Él probaría domar al domador de caballos.


End file.
